Beauty in the breakdown
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: I didn't know what was going on, just that i had been taken.
1. What happened now?

"**They've taken him." Was all that Bella Swan told the Cullens. I had been taken out of the comfort of my own home by a mysterious stranger. I didn't know where they were taking me and for the first time in years, I was frightened. **

**Disclaimers: Stephanie Meyer owns the wonderful characters in this world. I am only borrowing them for my own enjoyment. **

**A/N: The story is AU. Edward is a part of the Volturi Guard and he is not a Cullen. Bella on the other hand is a Cullen and Best friends with Jake who isn't a wolf but a human, or is he? The other pack member's that is not members and is human is Paul. Ha, I love him. Or is he? I love doing that. I wanted Paul to become Jake's brother because for some reason, it works in my head. It's perfect. Just them being related is amazing and plus I think that Alez Meraz who is playing Paul is outrageously hot.**

It was in the dead of night when they came. Three hooded figures came out of the darkness. I was sleeping soundly in the comfort of my own home when I felt the frigid cold against my mouth. I tried screaming but that was useless since the strong, cold hand was pressed tightly against my mouth. They swept me up in one fluid movement and before I knew it I was gone. My father and mother would certainly be worried in the morning and Bella; Bella would be devastated when she finds out. The figures tied my hands behind my back and blindfolded me; I didn't know where I was going. Later I felt a sort of leather and I thought that I must have been in a car or something, when I felt the familiar feeling of being in the air I knew that we were in a plane. I overheard the voices talking; they were two males and one female. She sounded around the age of twelve. The little girl was talking about the Cullens.

"I'm Sure of it Felix, they will come. They have too. They value this pathetic human too much." She spoke with such hate in her voice that it was sad.

Felix, so that was one of the names but who were they and what did they want with me was all that came through my mind. Another spoke, this one's voice was smooth and soft.

"Jane, what if they do not come? Then what? What if they decided that this human means nothing to them?" he asked with no hostility in his voice, but with concern. Concern for whom? Me? I really hope so.

"Dearest Edward, if they do not come then we have a pet." She said with a sinister laugh at the end. The two, whose voices I managed to differentiate as Felix and Jane began to laugh at the thought of having me as a pet while the other one, Edward remained silent. I really hope they come.

(Bella's POV)

I kept watch outside of Jake's house ever since the incident with Victoria. He was just too fragile to not pay attention too. I was getting ready to head to his house for the patrol when I smelled them. Vampires, the scent was familiar. The Volturi guard. I met them a while back when I first met up with Carlisle. I would know that smell anywhere. I stayed hidden in the shadows; I know that they would have smelt me there. I watched as they went into Jake's room. I didn't know what they were going to do to him. I wanted to stop them but I didn't have the power to. I waited and watched as they dragged him off. This isn't right, I have to get him back, but I can't do it alone. I raced back to my house to tell the others. As I braced myself, I rounded through the front door.

"They've taken him." I gasped. They all looked at me. Rosalie was the first to speak up.

"What do you mean?" she asked all seriousness in her voice.

"The Volturi guard, they've taken Jake." I went and sat next to my mate Paul, who is also Jake's brother. I looked at him, his face which was usually full of joy and excitement had turned to Despair and sadness over the news that his brother had been taken. He got up and ran his slender hands through his neat hair.

"I should call our father and let him know." He spoke in the softest voice. It was a good thing that we were vampires or we wouldn't have heard it.

"No." Carlisle spoke. His voice was usually calm but right now he sounded distraught. "Don't tell them. Just let them know that Jake is spending time here with Bella." I could see that Paul was getting ready to object and so I stood. I took his warm hands into my cold ones.

"Do as he says. We will get him back I promise." I gave him a quick kiss and smile. We were going to get him back, no matter how long it took.

(Jake's POV)

When we landed, I still had my blindfold on. I was being led somewhere. The one, Edward had me and was leading me to who knows where. I knew it was him because the other's voices could be heard a good distance ahead of us. This was my chance to ask him some questions.

"Excuse me, but can you take this blindfold off?" I asked in my nicest voice possible.

"I can't." he said in a monotone voice.

"Why?" I asked again.

I could hear that he was getting annoyed all ready and I hadn't even gotten to the questions.

"Orders. Now shut up."

"I just have another question."

"No, I said shut it if you know what's good for you."

I didn't say anymore after that. We continued walking for what seemed like hours. When we finally reached the destination, the blindfold came off. I had to open and close my eyes to adjust them to the new light that I was surrounded in. I was in a building, a nice one at that. I looked and for the first time I saw my captors. The one Jane and Felix. And then I saw Edward. He was gorgeous. His looks matched his voice. There were three thrones in the middle of the room and in those thrones were three men. All looking very frightening. The one in the middle, he had a smile plastered on his face. He got up and stepped forward with his hands clasped together. He approached me, I was still tied up and Edward still had a hold of me so running was out of the question. The one in the middle touched my face, his hands equally as cold as my captors. His expression changed for a moment and then back again.

"Jacob Black, do you know the reasons as to why you are here?" he asked me. I shook my head no. he continued to smile.

"You have been bought before us, The Volturi because you know too much about our existence." He said.

The Volturi, that rang a bell. I remember Bella telling me something about them. They are basically Vampire royalty and they enforce the laws. I never knew that by me knowing so much about them would end my life. That blows. I could hear Edward chuckle, but I hadn't said it out loud so he must be able to read minds. I wanted to speak but was too afraid to say anything.

"Perhaps," Edward began. He had let go of me. This could have been my chance to run but what good would that have done? "That we could let him go?"

Aro's smile still hadn't faltered. He was unquestionably one of the cheery ones. I watched as he watched Edward. His gaze never leaving Edward's.

"That's absurd." The blonde one spoke.

"Now Casius, I know that Edward here didn't mean any of it. He knows the rules."

"Yes sir, I do but…"

"But what Edward?" Casius asked. "He knows too much. He has to be punished."

"Of course sir but the ones that he knows of, The Cullens. Shouldn't they be here?"

"Of course, and if they do not come then he has to die." Aro smiled. "So, till they arrive..." He was cut off by a loud rumble outside. They all turned to look, I turned as well and sure enough there stood the Cullens. I was grateful to see them, all of them. I knew they would get me out if this mess.

"Aro." Carlisle greeted. "How nice to see you again."

"And you too Carlisle. I see you have gotten our message."

"Of course Aro, but surely you can let him go." Carlisle asked in a subtle tone.

"We could and we will as soon as you give us reason to." Casius told them.

"Aro. He's a part of our family and we take care of family."

"Yes and he knows too much of our existence."

"We understand that and he won't tell anyone of our existence. I assure you." I stared at Aro who was watching Carlisle with upmost interest. My heart began to beat faster. I saw Edward look at me and he gave me a crooked smile.

"We can't run that risk Carlisle." Aro said. "He has to be dealt with."

I couldn't hear anymore. This was all too much. Carlisle told them that I wouldn't reveal to a single soul about whom they are and that was the truth. I would never do anything like that. It just wasn't me.

"Perhaps, we could keep him as a pet?" Edward suggested. No, I didn't want to be the pet of some possibly deranged vampires. That's when Bella spoke up.

"Sir, let us take him home. He knows what the consequences of revealing our secret will do to us and he cares far too much for us to do that." She said.

"I realize that young vampiress but this young man needs to be in the care of us."

"Why?" she asked.

"I have reached deep in his subconscious. He will betray us. Unless we can keep him from the change."

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle. Yes, what was he talking about?

"This young human comes from a descendent of the Moon gazers."

"The Moon gazers?'' I asked. I had heard my mother talking about them but I just thought that they were being parents.

"Yes young one. The moon gazers. I am sure you have heard of them."

"Yeah but that's just a story. I mean humans can't really come from wolves. That's ridiculous."

"But true. I haven't come across one in centuries and now that I have I believe that we should not let you leave, you run a hazard to our kind. So the decision has been made. You shall remain here with us until your transformation. It is then there that we shall reverse it."

I didn't hear that, I couldn't have heard that. I was to remain here with these vampires, there was no way. But it was true.

XXX

**So I was debating on whether to make Jake and Paul humans but they needed to become wolves for my story to work. To clear some things up if needed. **

**Bella became a vampire in the early 1900's. She met up with Carlisle in the 1950's. Her creator is, wait for it, you'll never believe it, it's James. I just wanted to that. And by Edward being a Volturi Guard makes him hot to me because as people who know me know that I am so TEAM JAKE and by him being the "Bad Guy" in my story is hot, but he's also sweet and sensitive too. All that is to come if I get let's see, five reviews. **


	2. With all my black little heart

**So I received five reviews and as promised here is chapter 2 to Beauty in the breakdown. I think after seeing New Moon, I want to write more for this. I just saw so much potential slash towards the end with Jake and Edward. SO, enjoy. **

XXX

_The young teen looked bored out of his mind. He had just moved to a new town with his family and so far the day was not going well. But the young teen met a new friend on this day, her name Isabella. There were things about Isabella that were different from the other people in the town of Forks. He noticed them, first at lunch, she never ate anything and her skin was pale. She never went out into the sunlight. And she would speak like she was from a different time. About two months later, when she saved him from falling off a cliff in La Push that's when he knew something was different. And he was right. He found out about her and her family. _

"_Now you know what I am Jacob." She smiled. Her face full of life even though she technically wasn't alive. _

"_Yes." I spoke. _

"_Then you are a part of my world now. Everything that you know is going to change now." _

"_I understand." _

_I was running through the forest, the same forest where I confronted Bella that day about what she was. But this time instead of Bella, I was running with Edward. He had a look of pure love on his face as we were running and then he disappeared. The figure running next to me was Jane and she looked positivity livid. She grabbed my arms and next to appear was Aro with that same look on his face. He pleasantly smiled and before I knew it, I had transformed into a giant wolf. _

_**(**_**End of Flashback) **

I awoke in a puddle of sweat. I sat up in the small cell that they put me in. I looked out the bars and today's watcher was Edward. That was a good thing. I had a chance to talk to him.

"Edward." I called. He was reading a book and he graciously looked up. His red eyes staring into me.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Can you come here please?" I asked. I could see in his face that he was thinking about it, and then he was standing in front of within seconds.

"What is it?" he asked. His voice was calmer now.

"I was wondering if I can have something to eat." I asked. He stared at me as though he was trying to figure something out.

"You had a bad dream last night."

"Yeah, but it was nothing."

"Nothing? Jacob, you had a dream of turning into a wolf, if my information about the Moon gazers is correct, that is the first step in the transformation."

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"I don't, but Aro would be most pleased to know that you have completed step one in the transformation."

"Well he doesn't have to know. You won't tell him right?" I asked him.

He ran a pale hand through his hair. "I don't know Jake. He's my boss and he can figure it out."

"Please, well at least for a while can you not tell him? You know what he wants to do to me. He wants to reverse it and I remember my dad telling me something in the myth, that it can be reversed but the only way that it can be revered is if I turn into one of you."

"Why didn't you mention that before?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. But shouldn't they already know how to do it?"

"No, it's been centuries since they have come across one and the last time they did, he was already through the transformation."

"But they said that they were going to reverse it."

"That meant that they were going to kill you."

My heart stopped. I didn't want to die. I would rather be a vampire than dead.

"No. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, especially not an innocent soul like yours."

"Edward, I would rather be a vampire."

"I understand but this isn't the life for you Jake. Can we change the subject please?"

"Of course. So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you." He said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where did you grow up?"

"I was born in La Push but when my dad married, we moved to Forks."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"One brother, his name's Paul. Wait a minute; will Paul go through this transformation as well?"

"No, only one in a family."

"That's good; I wouldn't want him to have to go through this anyway."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I smiled. Why would he want to know this? What's it to him?

"I'm curious is all." He smiled. He had the cutest smile.

"No, I'm not really into girls."

"So, you don't like girls?"

"No."

"Then what about that Bella girl?"

"She's just a friend. Bella is dating my brother Paul."

"Ok, so I already read in your mind how you two met. You weren't afraid when you knew what they were?"

"Of course not. For some reason I just knew that she or the family would not hurt me."

"But us, we could hurt you. I could hurt you."

"You won't, I know you won't."

"How can you be so sure Jake? I'm the bad guy here."

"No one is truly evil." I said. This was true, my dad told me that everyone is good. We were interrupted by Jane.

"Edward!" she yelled in that shrill voice. "What do you think you are doing?"

Edward walked in front of Jane. He had a smile plastered on his face. I couldn't hear what they were saying but soon Jane looked infuriated and Edward looked content. I wonder what they were talking about.

**(Bella's POV) **

I hated this, this was all my fault. I should have been watching him. How am I going to tell Paul that his brother isn't coming home? When we arrived back home Paul was sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV. He was smiling and then he saw my face and his smile fell.

"He isn't coming home is he?" he asked.

"No. I'm sorry." I said going over to him. I tried to hug him but he pushed me away.

"I need to be alone right now." He said and he left the house.

This was not going well.

**(Edward's POV) **

I got to know Jake more; he's a very interesting person. And I don't understand why he would want this. If I knew then what I knew now I would have chosen death. But he wants to be what I am, a monster. But I also couldn't imagine myself staying alive in a world where he doesn't exist. I know I just met him but that's how I feel. Jane had interrupted our conversation that we were having and that's just like her.

"Why are you mingling with the pet Edward?" she asked.

"He isn't a pet, Jane."

"Of course he is Edward; well he is until Aro disposes of him." She smiled. I wanted to hurt her, Jake is more than a pet, he's someone special and if I have to, I will get him out of here. He won't become a vampire and he won't die. I refuse to let either one happen to him. I smiled to myself. That's what I'll do, I'll rescue him.

"Jane, go to hell." I said. That turned her smile into something. She glared at me. "Oh and can you get him something to eat? Unlike us he does need to maintain nourishment." She scowled before heading off. I went back to Jake.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"Nothing, just don't worry about it right now ok?" I asked him.

"Of course. So what do you want to talk about now?" he asked.

XXX

**I hope that you enjoyed that, I will update when I receive five more reviews. I think that's fair. **


	3. Big boys don't cry

**What do we have here? Oh another chapter to Beauty in the breakdown. Enjoy. **

**Title: Beauty in the breakdown **

**Chapter title: Big boys don't cry**

**Rating: T**

**Sequence: 3/6**

**Xxx**

Thanks to Edward I kept track of the date and time. I had been here for two weeks, two long, agonizing weeks. Well, I can't say that they were all bad. I mean they weren't the worst two weeks because hey, I got to know Edward better. Like I found out that he was born in 1901 in Chicago. I also found out that he had a sister, they were twins and when he was turned into a vampire she disappeared. Never to be found. That was sad; I mean if I were to ever lose Paul, I wouldn't be over to get over that. But also over those two weeks I went through a few more of the stages. They seem to become more frequent now. The change in body temperature was one of them, in just a few days my temperature went from a regular 98 degrees to a raging 107. The change in temperature caused me to be tired a lot and sick. And the whole time Edward was there watching me and caring for me. It soon died down and I got use to the temperature change. Also my body went through a physical change and a mental change as well. I use to be a scrawny kid and now my body had bulked up. I also grew a few more inches so now I was a good 6'2, taller than Edward and it was sort of funny. According to Edward Today was February 11, my birthday. Edward who read my mind decided to help me celebrate it. Or at least make it better for me.

"Happy birthday Jake." He said. I groaned. I didn't want it to be my birthday. That would mean me remembering my family and the day that was usually spent with them. All the laughs that we use to share.

"I know you miss your family Jake." He said looking around the small dingy space that we were in.

"Yeah, and it's my eighteenth birthday too. The special time." I spoke with a little frivolous in my voice. Edward had this weird look in his eyes.

"Hey, don't look so upset, I'll get over it." I said. "It's not like I'm turning into a wolf today or anything." He looked at me with those red eyes. They showed sadness in them.

"Wait," I stared. "Am I turning into the wolf today?" He shook his head.

"You've got to be kidding me. The stories never told me that when I turn eighteen that I would complete the transformation."

"Yeah. So surprised?" he said. "Most stories leave that out so it doesn't freak anyone out when the time comes. We have to get you out of here. Today before midnight."

"Why?" I asked. "Why midnight?"

"The transformation will be complete at midnight. They will be coming for you tonight."

"Oh, so that sucks big time."

"I will save you. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Then let them know about turning me into a vampire."

"No, I can't I don't want your soul to be damned."

"It won't be. Please. Just let them know about it."

"I can't. I just can't."

"Why do you care so much what happens to me anyway?" I said. I knew the answer; I just wanted to hear him say it. I really hoped that I was right about it though. He gazed at me for a few seconds and then ran a pale hand through his hair.

"Because, believe it or not, I care for you. I really do. Since that first time I saw you I felt this connection to you. I don't know why, I just really care for you."

I had to hold back tears. I knew he felt something for me and to hear him say it just makes it all seem real. He could tell that I was going to cry because he began to make these shoosing noises and I began to quickly calm down.

"So you really like me?" I stated for laughs. He smiled as well.

"Yes, I like you, I really do." Edward smirked to me.

"That's good to know."

"Why are you surprised that I like you? Many guys must like you."

"You would think so but no. no one that I have had interest in likes me. Bella said that it was their fault, that they would be missing out on a great thing." The memories of Bella and I together flooded through my mind and I heard Edward growl.

"Did you just growl Edward?" I laughed. Was he seriously that jealous of Bella?

"Yes I am. She's all you dream about and think about. It makes me angry sometimes. Like why can't you think about me like that? Or dream about me like that? It's just that she is always in your mind."

"I know but she is nothing but a friend to me, that's all that she will ever be. She's in love with my brother Paul. Trust me those two will always be together."

XX

It was funny in some way. I always thought that a vampire and I would never happen. I mean I know that Bella and my younger brother have a relationship, but that's them. Paul is younger than me; he won't have to experience this. According to Edward only the first boy son goes through the transformation. It's better that way. At least it's me and not Paul. I wouldn't want him to have to go through this. On the plus side I'm sort of glad that it was me because I got to meet Edward. He was someone that I could really see myself with forever. It was nearing midnight, according to Edward the transformation would be happening soon. Aro, Caius and Marcus would be summoning me soon, I didn't want to die but I did want to run away with Edward. We could run away and start a new life together. It would be risky to go back home, that would be the first place that they would look for me. And I just couldn't put my family through that. I was pacing back and forth when Edward arrived. He had a black robe that he told me to put on. Maybe I could still convince him to talk to them about the vampire thing. I had a feeling that if we left they would come after my family. I just had to convince him.

"Edward" I said. He was packing some things. We had three hours before midnight. He looked up from that.

"Jake." He spoke.

"They could kill my family and the Cullens. I don't think that I could live with that on my conscious."

"You won't because they won't" he said.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Well, It would kill me if they just so happened to actually want to kill them and Bella, poor Bella."

"Why do you care so much about her?" he asked.

I just shook my head. Bella is like a sister to me and I love her.

He growled.

"Calm down, I don't love her like that and she doesn't love me like that."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Of course I am. Didn't you read her mind?"

"I couldn't. She was the only one that I couldn't. She's special."

"Yeah she is. Do you think that maybe that's the gift she got when she was turned into a vampire?" I asked him. A thought crossed his face.

"I suppose so."

"Because you know, Alice has her visions; Jasper has that freaky emotion manipulation thing and you, you can read minds. So do you think that if I become one of you I will have a really cool power?" I said the last part quicker.

"You would, possibly but we will never know shall we?" he smirked. And I just laughed. I mean I really do want to become one. Ever since I met Bella and the Cullens. I knew what I wanted, because I knew that she would stay the same and I would grow old. And now that I have Edward in my life everything would be good. But what about when I get old, would he still love me then?

"Of course I will. But listen to me. You don't have to be a vampire to live forever. The moon gazers, as long as they continue to shift will never grow old."

"But what happens when I get tired of shifting? Then I will grow old and you wouldn't want to be with an old man then."

"Jake, I will still want to be with you when you turn old."

"Are you so sure?"

"Of course I am."

"But I want to be a vampire. I want to become what you are."

"But I don't."

"It's not what you want Edward. I've made up my mind. I will tell them about the other option."

"Jake, don't."

"Please Edward. Can you just go to them and let them know?"

He looked at me. I knew this hurt him a lot more and in some way it hurt me too. But this is what I want. He gave me one final look and headed back upstairs.

XX


	4. Death isn't the end

**Title: beauty in the breakdown**

**Chapter title: Death isn't the end, it's only the beginning. **

**Sequence: 4/6**

**Enjoy the story. **

**XX**

I waited for Edward to return with the Volturi. He did around twenty minutes later. When they came down, it was just Edward and Aro. He had both his hands clasped together and a bright smile on his face.

"So I hear that there is an alternative means to the transformation." Aro smiled. I watched as he extended an arm out and touched my face; he stood quiet for a few moments before he retracted back.

"Ah, of course turning you before midnight. I see. Is that what you desire?" he asked. I shook my head. This is what I wanted. I looked over at Edward who was watching the walls with sudden interest. I interrupted.

"Sir, I want Edward to do it." I asked. I didn't want anyone else's mouth on me but him. Aro looked over at Edward.

"Edward, do you wish to do this?" Aro asked him. He huffed, I could tell that he didn't want to, he couldn't do it.

"I would do it under one condition." Edward spoke, looking directly at me.

"And what is that?" Aro sneered.

"Let me have some time alone with him. That's all I ask."

"Of course, midnight isn't for another twelve hours. You have until then to do what you need too and turn him. I expect a new vampire by morning." He smiled and turned to leave but not before unlocking the cell door. Edward walked in and we both sat on the small cot. He rested his head against my shoulder.

"So, what was it that you had in mind before you turned me?" I chuckled. He closed his eyes and so did I. as we sat there I felt his cold hands wrap around my neck. He pulled me to him and kissed me on the lips. I had never felt so much intensity in a kiss before. It was like he was ice and I was fire and together we created steam. Before I knew it, I pushed him onto his back and straddled the older man. He reached for my shirt, never breaking the kiss. My shirt went over my head in a matter of seconds. Followed by his. Shortly after our pants were discarded into the corner. There we stood, stark naked in a jail cell. I could fell his cold erection mixing with my hot one. I started to kiss his neck and then I made my way down to his stomach. I heard him moan against me and I smirked against his skin. When I reached his hard-on that's when he flipped us over. He pinned my arms above my head and started to kiss my stomach. His icy cold lips went further and further until they reached my cock. He began to lick the base of it and I couldn't help but to moan. I felt myself leaking a bit of pre-cum that he all too hungrily licked away. He stayed at the tip of my cock, slowly licking the slit. I grabbed his hair and pulled him down until my entire shaft was inside his mouth. It was a good thing that he was a vampire or else he would have gagged. He took his mouth off of my cock and looked at me.

"This is for me. You just lay back and enjoy it. Do you understand?" he asked. I shook my head, I knew why. Since he was turning me he should at least enjoy this.

"That's exactly right." He smiled. He got up and went over to the corner where our pants were. He reached inside of his and pulled out a small bottle. He walked back over to me. He poured a small amount onto his fingers. He turned me over onto my stomach. I didn't know what to expect next. I soon felt icy cold fingers entering me. I squirmed and he just placed a reassuring kiss to my back. After a while I got use to it. Edward started to push them in and out and when he hit my prostate that was it for me. I came. He removed his fingers and then something bigger entered me. Edward's ministrations alerted me that this wasn't the first time he's done this. But that was far from my mind right now. All that mattered was me and him. I cummed again and before I knew it, I was asleep.

Xx

When I awoke next, everything was different. My senses had been hyphened. I could see everything so much clearer than before and hear so much better. I looked around the darkened room; I had a sheet wrapped around me. Edward was nowhere to be found. He left a note on the side of the bed. I picked it up and read it.

Dearest Jacob, when you wake up I won't

Be there, but don't worry I haven't left. I went out to get you something

To eat. I know that you will be hungry by the time you wake up. So wait

Until I return.

He was right, I was starving. But I wondered what he would bring back. Human or Animal? I knew he feasted off of humans and I knew that the Cullen's feasted on animals. This would be a dilemma. I loved Edward, but could I kill another human being? I laid back down and waited for Edward to return. When he did come back, he had a bottle with him.

"What kind is this?" I asked. He sat next to me and handed me the bottle. I took it. I looked at it and examined it. I could smell it, it wasn't human.

"I read your mind. I knew that you would want to feed on animals instead of human." He looked at the bottle and I saw the disgust on his face.

"What? You don't like animal?" I teased.

"Of course not. It's disgusting and vile. "

"Have you ever tried it?"

"I did and I hated it."

"Well, get use to it because it's what I am drinking now."

Xx


End file.
